Deaths Shadow
by happygirl445
Summary: You must read to find out...danny is not a wizard, takes place mostly in Harry Potter world...loosely follows HP timeline and You-Know-Who does show up :3 so click and read TODAY! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello I know this is my 4th or 5th fanfic and I know I havn't updated in a while But this one has been gnawing at my brain and I had to write it! My other stories should be updated soon!

So I a goin to tell you that this story loosely follows the timeline of Harry Potter and Danny Phantom. Phantom Planet will and has never happened!

I don't own Harry Potter OR Danny Phantom but ohhh how I wish I did :3

ENJOY

_**Chapter 1**_

In the dark halls of the Ministry, far into the Earth a small orb glowed and eerie green. Only an old man was around the shelf, when the orb began its short prophecy.

_Daniel Fenton_

_A boy full of shadows_

_knocks on deaths door_

_no matter the times_

_death refuses to answer_

_branded as evil_

_barred from society _

_no magic to guide his way_

_wavers between good and evil_

_wanted – feared by both_

_a past to haunt him forever_

_covering him in the blood of others _

_he must fight for the life_

_that fate will never allow_

When it finished the orb disappeared into the musky air.

The man looked for the orb that had just spoken. What he found was only the impression of the orb in the dust. Frightened, he ran to his superiors to give a report on what had just happened to a muggle's prophecy.

**Now my little cyber readers don't forget to review and tell me you OPINIONS and yes I do take constructive criticism and Craazy happy reviews:3 till next time**

**PUSH DA BUTTON**

**PUSH DA BUTTON**

**PUSH DA BU**

**PUSH DA BU**

**PUSH DA BUTTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey I have returned a day later… well sort of ANYWAY this tool a total of 4 hours of editing ps. Everything I write is for the feel of the story and the flow I throw tenses around a lot usually to make a sentence sound better, don't bug me bout it. **

geek179- on the contrary **IT'S ATUALLY ALL BOUT ME** NOW go update your story so **I** can read more! :P

Pichicha123- Thx for the idea but when you read this chapter you will see I am going for a tad darker story than that… as in tad I me A LOT DARKER! :3 get ready for darkness! :D

* * - I love anonymous views SO… anonymous!

Mcv – Yes stay interested!

Frostphantom- you asked and I ANSWERED ~ thz for review

Sin - NaMe – Yeah I that prophecy took about 20 tries to get it informative but still VERY vague … I think I nailed it XD

Smartass-No. 1 – YEAH you evil LEADER! Now your next mission it to push DA BUTTON AGAIN! =3

_**NOW! **_

**ENJOY my STORY -I don't own DP/HP**

**Chapter 2 **

A boy hung from the large machine, his white hair fell lifelessly in front of his closed eyes. He made no movement when the double door to the lab opened and two men entered. The men wore clean crisp white shirts and emotionless eyes for the boy attached to the machine. The shorter of the two men walked up to the boy and sneered.

"So, Danny do you know what today is?" Danny did not react.

"Well since I have had a good day I'll tell you. Today is the one year anniversary of your capture and your _fake_ families' death." It was at the last part of the sentence that Danny jerked his head up, but only the slightest bit, "They were not fake." He mumbled.

The taller man looked up from his I-pad, annoyed, "What did you just say?"

Danny weakly lifted his head, "They were not fake, they were my family."

His small show of retaliation was met with a punch to the gut from the shorter man.

"Stop lying! We know you were just using them!" He yelled.

Danny gritted his teeth to hold back the cry of pain that wanted to escape his lips.

Biting back the pain he took a shallow breath and began to talk in a hoarse voice, "Why did you kill them? They were humans."

The shorter man raised his hand, "Why the hel–"

The taller man cut him off, "Wilson! This happens every time you come with me. Don't let this 'manipulative-ectoplasm-bastard' get in you head. Leave the talking to me. Got it?"

Wilson gave a quick glanced at Danny then mumbled a quiet yes.

Wilson looked back at the taller man and noticed he was holding a fairly large white gun, "Rodger, what it that?"

Rodger looked down at the gun and then back at Wilson, "Oh this?" he lifted the gun up so Wilson could get a better look.

The gun resembled a bazooka, the only difference was that the barrel was a bit bigger and it was a bit shorter than a normal bazooka.

"_This _is the latest in ghost hunting weapons…as in latest I mean a prototype." Rodger looked up at Danny and sneered, "I don't know what it does, but I told that it is very painful to ghosts and humans alike."

Danny's face went white, the fear plain in his eyes, "Please not another prototype." He begged.

Rodger ignored his plea and turned to Wilson, "Are you watching? You're here to document what happens"

Wilson smiled, "Yes I'm ready. Now, stop stalling I want to hear him scream."

"Alright let's begin the experiment." Rodger took aim and pulled the trigger.

**I know what your gunna say… "WTF WHY DID YOU END IT THERE!" now calm down there are two reasons A. I was gunna add more but it seemed like it sounded rushed so I took it out B. I SO ADORE CLIFFYS :P**

** Now there us a blue button below **

** If you push it something will happen**

** I won't tell you what**

** All I will say is that it is MAGICAL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I am BACK….. Yeah I know it has been awhile… I am sorry it seems as though my life has taken over my fanfiction life -_- But now that marching band or Field Corps season is over (We won first nationally for 3 Open…. Montville :P we rock) okay I am done gloating. **

**SOOOOO thank you all for sticking with me….. and yup here is the deep dark chapter (ghost noises) **

… **here (hands over paper and runs away)**

Danny took a deep inhale and tensed his weak muscles waiting for the full force of the gun. The green beam shot towards Danny striking him in the chest. His breath burst from his lunges, he winced as he gasped for air but, he held his screams. Rodger looked annoyed at the lack of reaction,

"Wilson, you obviously didn't do it right! He should have screamed bloody murder and pleaded for mercy like he did in the beginning." the bloodlust in his eyes grew as he reached for the prototype, "Wilson, let me try. This is supposed to inflict pain to _freaks _like him. We have to get the number of times it takes to inflict the… adequate amount of pain.

Rodger reluctantly handed the gun over to Wilson, "You know how to use it...Right?"

"Of course it can't be that hard." Rodger ripped the gun from Wilson's loose grasp.  
>He handled the contraption roughly, his feet light when his fingers wrapped around the trigger. Danny winced again as he lifted his head, "Again? Why again." air tore against his dry throat as he inhaled. "You have your results what else do you need?" A small bit of plea laced each word.<p>

Rodger smirked as he replied, "Oh no we don't have enough info, we need to see how many blast it takes to render it's victim….._incapacitated._" he lifted the gun and took aim only a few feet from the target. Danny shut his eyes and tensed again, waiting. Rodger's grin grew as he pressed the trigger.  
>-<p>

Rodger was not prepared for the back lash of the gun for his footing was far too. When the gun went off he lost his footing and was flung across the room. He hit the steel wall behind him crushing his skull and the small brain he had acquired over his wasted life. The beam that left the gun missed its intended target and hit the machine causing it to release him. Danny landed on the cold ground; a large piece of machinery lodged itself deep into his right thigh causing him to yelp in pain and role onto his stomach.

Wilson looked to his dead mate and then to Danny. "You… you killed him!"

The boy slowly raised his head his eyes a deep red, "No, his stupidity killed him, luckily that won't happen to you." the demon picked up a sharp metal object and flung it at the agent hitting him in the chest. The red eyed boy smirked then suddenly screamed and dropped its head, seconds later the boy picked his head back his hair changed to black and his eyes changed to two different colors, green and blue. 

**So was it worth the wait? Tell me BY PRESSING THE BLUE BUTTON …. I hope it is still blue … haven't been on in a long time :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to make him "real" as in, pain affects him…..did I succeed? Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!**

Chapter 4:

Danny's eyes scanned the room for any type exit, he saw none except for the two large steel doors but using those would be suicide. Suddenly he grabbed his thigh barely missing the metal shard. He thought of pulling the metal out up was uncertain of the damage it would cause since his powers had been…..unreliable since coming to the facility.

Using a lab table for leverage Danny tried to bring himself up to his feet, every attempt caused a sharp pain to erupt from his thigh causing him to topple over. Distraught his mind began running through different situations that would occur if someone were to find him and two dead agents alone; his mask quivered. He was ripped from his mind by the muffled voices of two agents walking passed the lab. In that moment he decided; he had to move.

Sweat began to pour from his pores as he pulled himself across the floor towards the nearest wall. When he made it, Danny pulled himself up to a sitting position. Seething in pain he began examining his wound, which was now bleeding profusely. Stupidly, he tapped the metal that protruded from his upper thigh, the pain struck like lighting. His reflexes took over, pulling hand back causing slamming his "funny" bone against the steal wall. The pain was tremendous. Forgetting about his leg he grabbed his right arm with his left hand, keeping it still. He shut his eyes and took shallow breaths trying to mentally put out the fire that raged in his arm, his composure broke and tears poured from his eyes.

When the pain in his arm subsided Danny tried to 'go-ghost'. Shutting his eyes he began building spiritual pressure. Suddenly a white ring appeared around his waist, but disappeared just as fast. "Fuck." Danny muttered and looked up at the ceiling. It was over. They would find him any moment now.

_You're worthless._

The words echoed though his mind.

_You're weak and you are going to die weak._

A soft chuckled broke his lips. He was weak and he knew it. Danny had lost the strength to lie to himself. He was a hopeless bastard with no place to go except a torture chamber.

His ears perked at the sound of a familiar whooshing noise, one he hadn't heard in years. It was the sound of a stray ghost portal. He looked around feverishly until his eyes found the green portal. It had replaced Wilson. With his veins pumping with adrenaline Danny pushed him-self off the wall and began dragging his body across the floor towards the portal. Each movement causing excruciating pain to erupt from his wound, but he continued. After a few minutes Danny made it to the portal and grabbed onto the rim up the portal. He then pulled himself up and into the portal. For a second he felt as though he was floating in an endless swirl of green fluff, but that sensation quickly ended when he began to fall. Terror stricken he tried to fly or hover, but nothing stopped the impending ground. He shut his eyes and braced for impact.

Suddenly the wind on Danny's back collided with hard and soft tissue, the sound of splintering bones echoed though his ear drums. He screamed in agony as the metal in his leg seemed to have moved upon impact. He gasped for air, trying to calm his nerves. A few voices caught hi ears.

"My Lord it's a Muggle." A snide voice explained.

"My-my Lord, what shall we do with him." A weasely voice questioned.

"Isn't it simple? We kill him" A raspy serpent voice intervened. `

"But my Lord." A dull but thoughtful voice interjected.

Danny saw one of the men lift, what looked to be a stick and point it at him. "Avada Kedavra!" A green lightning shot out of the stick towards Danny. He tried to move but, found himself frozen. Danny watched helplessly as it struck his cheek. The pain was immense, his head slammed against the wood floor. Danny saw people begin to crowd around him, their voices overtaken by the sound of his heartbeat.

In a blink of an eye it was quiet, still and dark.

**There it is longer … happy? Please do tell all you have to do is clicityclack that review button and write some stuff down. So what was your favorite part? Did Danny seem real from the pain of his wound?**


End file.
